


Sleeping with an Angel (or His Equivalent)

by To_Shiki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Somnophilia, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dildos, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sleepy Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Crowley loves sleeping with a dick inside of him.  One lazy morning Aziraphale gets a little creative with this fact.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	Sleeping with an Angel (or His Equivalent)

It was the sensation of heavenly warmth leaving his back that woke him first. Close behind that was feeling his angel’s soft cock sliding from his relaxed hole. Without being conscious of it he was clenching down, trying desperately in his mostly-asleep state to keep his angel inside him. A whine low in his throat escapes as he fails spectacularly.

Aziraphale comes free with a slick ‘ _pop!_ ’ and a sigh. Gentle hands stroke over Crowley’s curling shoulders, preventing him from rolling over after the angel. “Shh, darling. It’s all right. I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

A soft, comforting litany of words wash over Crowley. Equally soft, reassuring hands caress his bare skin, brushing away the thin sheet covering their naked bodies. Goosebumps rise all over as a sharp ‘ _snap!_ ’ echoes in their spacious bedroom. 

It startles Crowley closer to waking. Brain kicking on, wondering at what kind of miracle his angel’s performing at such an ~~ungo~~ \- at such a horrible time.

The answer comes in the soft yet unyielding dildo pressing against his rim. The sleepy demon gives a sigh of relief, muscles relaxing and limbs loose once more, as it’s slowly settled. He knows without looking which one this is. From the shape and length. Knows it from the feel, the girth of it. From how the pseudo ball sack rests between his legs.

Long ago, when he’d realized he slept better this way, they had a long talk. They experimented with different ones: which ones worked better to settle him, which ones to use to rouse him from his slumber.

Ones molded after his angel’s softened cock were the best for sleeping.

Now he indeed settles back down, a pleasant haziness clouding his brain. His ass tenses and relaxes to settle the dildo just right. He no longer minded that his angel was leaving the bed, tucking the sheet and a thick comforter around his lanky body.

A kiss on the forehead and a whispered, “I’ll be right back, my dear. Sleep well,” tips him over to tantalizing dreams.

~*~

He awakens again just before dawn. A false dawn struggles to illuminate their tiny bedroom. Colored lights from the sun-catchers the Them made for the couple paint the room in a rainbow of mismatched colors. Soft chirping of insects outside their window sing in harmony with his angel’s soft, steady breathing. A hand trails up and down his bare chest in time to the decorative heartbeat he can feel against his back.

Heartbeat against his back… His sleepy brain is screaming at him that there’s something completely wrong with that. That he shouldn’t be able to feel the pleasant weight and stretch of his angel’s glorious cock in his ass, while also leaning so low against his wide chest. He clenches down just enough to realize that yes, he is indeed still full of his angel.

He lets his angel know just how wrong this is with a pathetic, “annnngel.” It’s low and gravely from sleep. And draws a quiet chuckle from the one behind him.

“Oh, my dear boy. I know it’s not ideal. But I’ve gotten up twice now and didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” The hand holding up his book puts it down to join the other on Crowley’s chest. “I know what would help, though.”

“What’s that?” Crowley asks as he stretches like a cat in a patch of sun. All long limbed and content, he curls back up against his angel’s chest, this time on his side so he can nuzzle pale, smooth skin.

Aziraphale assists with the move. Cradling his demon in his arm, he uses his free hand to gently tilt his head back. Thick fingers card through Crowley’s hair, blunt nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Thumb pressing just right against the nape of his neck releases a happy little moan from the relaxed demon.

“This,” the angel announces. Without preamble he carefully inserts another miracled dildo into Crowley’s open mouth. A snap of his fingers buckles it neatly into place, his worry of Crowley accidentally swallowing it whole (again) put at ease.

Crowley’s in the human version of Heaven. It’s absolute paradise to the sleepy demon. His ass is stuffed with Aziraphale’s cock, keeping him stretched wide for whenever his angel wants to slip back in. His mouth, too, is forced to stay open far enough for a dull ache to settle into his jaw within a short time.

His own soft cock twitches when he tries to swallow around the dildo. Any grip he has on the waking world fuzzes out around the edges once more. He manages to hum a thank you into his angel’s chest, nuzzling that wide chest contently. Sinking back down into the welcoming darkness of slumber means he doesn’t _consciously_ register Aziraphale’s next words.

Aziraphale breathes a quiet, “What if…?” into Crowley’s disheveled hair. Hand trails down a curved torso to curl protectively around limp cock and balls. “Will you let me try something, my dear boy?” 

His demon agrees within a heartbeat. The amount of trust placed in his angelic hands causes his own heart to skip. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, my beautiful, _wondrous_ darling.” Thanks and praise low enough not to break the peaceful quiet of their room. Yet pitched just right for Crowley to feel it down to his bones.

His angel starts kneading at his effort. Strong thick fingers pushing it back into his body. Wide palm pressing down to smooth it out. Sleepily, Crowley shifts his leg not pressed against Aziraphale’s stomach wider, gives his angel more room to work with. Anything for his angel.

A move which is acknowledged and thanked with a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

Aziraphale keeps up his movements. An arm behind Crowley’s shoulders holds him to his chest. His right hand, pinky ring rubbing lightly against a sensitive inner thigh, doesn’t stop moving. Cupping and flexing, pushing and prodding. A little harder there. A little more pressure here. Sliding his middle finger slowly up and down the now smooth mound. Over and over. Pressing harder with each stroke. Harder and harder and there!

A happy little keen is muffled, voice obstructed by the silicone resting against the back of his throat. He settles with a sigh breathed out through his nose. His whole body tingles at the new source of nerves and pleasure.

“Good boy,” his angel whispers into his hair. “So good for me,” he praises, a kiss between each word. “Just _lovely,_ ” he says as a third dildo is welcomed into his body.

Crowley convulses full-body as it’s wiggled into place. Aziraphale’s given him a decently sized vagina. Nothing too outrageous like they will sometimes get up to. Yet it’s perfectly sized to put up some resistance to the intrusion without being painful.

“Oh just _look at you_ ,” comes a whisper from above. Crowley’s too busy rhythmically clenching down on all three perfect replicas of his angel’s cock to notice. “You look so beautiful like this. So peaceful. Like you could sleep for… How long _could_ you sleep like this, I wonder?”

Words drift in and out as he keeps up the hypnotic motion of tightening and loosening around the silicone. They flow over the curled up demon like water over stone. Words like ‘peaceful’ and ‘sleep’ settle feather light against his brain. The tone - full of love and adoration - soak into his skin, his very essence.

He’s doesn’t even feel like a part of his own body now. Not when being laid back down upon the bed reaches his brain long after it happens. Like he’s pleasantly numb aside from the three points of contact. Not when he can’t really _feel_ the kiss brushed against his forehead. The hand rubbing up and down his bare side seems to come through multiple layers, barely registering as he drops deeper into sleep.

“That’s it, my darling boy,” he _hears_ , inside his head rather than with actual ears. There’s nothing but contentment and love washing over him, smoothing down his rough edges. “Sleep as long as you like. I’ll be right here.” Hands push down gently on the base of the dildos, one at a time, checking them before drawing away completely.

He’s down and out long before Aziraphale pulls his hands away. Long before a blanket’s pulled up around his shoulders.


End file.
